onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raptor of Love
Hey Seeing the set of pics you uploaded,we don't allow fanart on this wiki,..but you can use this one:)-- Signature!(finaly) i made this signature for you, since you asked for one in the chat, it's my first one ever :D anyways i hope you like it, and if you want any changes just tell me and they will be done P.S. don't forget to use your cursor to go over the letters X, -RA, PT and OR and the border of your signature(and btw tell me what browser you use, because this signature looks WAY better on google chrome and safari) TEH SIGNATURE tutorial to make the signature, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:X-RAPTOR/sig1 you have that already, so just make another page (add page, blank) and write as name of the page: User:X-RAPTOR/SigReal ok after you did that press edit, and write in that blank page: " "(go into source mode to see this) and press publish after you did that press "edit page" once more and copy the signature then go to your preferences and paste the code in the place of your current signature i really do hope this helped XD X....i'm sorry to say it bu-no wait first of all, i like your signature A LOT, but there is one rather great detail, you have to make that other subpage...or els you get the problem you have now(check out your signature in source mode), btw if you want your signature to link to your talk pages and blogs, there is no problem for me to add that Can you make your signature a "template" like everybody does? (like User:username/sig) Because the code will show up in the page otherwise... thank you. Re:Awesomeness likewise friend ^^ We all love X.....!! (not on this way yeah) I love you too, X. You may pick one day of the week xD you should really consider killing yourself Troll King Imhungry4444 20:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Here you go .. .. Yo, MDM here I did my best. Bit sloopy at ending cause I was tired. Hope you like it. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/art/A-day-on-OP-Wiki-chat-271948682 Monkey.D.Me 06:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.. Happy Birthday dude... *May Benfica pass the next round of Champions League.. *May your shitty Portugal play with awesome Greece in Euro. *May... May is the best month ever.. And for your birthday cake... HERE: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_HN3tigaU1Bk/TGSf6_oR9QI/AAAAAAAAHLo/sbY0sfiANBU/s1600/stripper_cake.jpg ENJOY YOUR DAY~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXX happy birthdayyyyyy here's your present xDDDDD.. its kinda messy but hope you liked it ^^ Happy birthday :) Sara.mujallid 13:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-Day, X! Remember to knock on the cake first before you cut it, to make sure there is no stripper inside. Neowitch 14:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday :3 here's some free popcorn for you...wait...maybe it's not free €.€ 16:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Mornin X, I prepared a gallery for you, a hentaio gallery, I hope you'll enjoy it here. I'm sorry if it's too short, but I chose the best I could find(I am picky). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you'll enjoy this day at max. Get laid, and may your wishes(that aren't really really wrong) be fullfilled. Just have a nice day, Happy Birthday X, now take off your shirt~ Sergant Alpha 17:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Sereia I forgot~ Here is your present X! http://i.imgur.com/sklNd.png